


The Audition

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Castiel, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Castiel is the owner of a very successful porn business. Dean comes in for an audition, and Cas wants him.





	

Castiel Novak was just done. Done with his job as CEO of Novak Industries, the family business. Done with his cheating beta boyfriend, Balthazar. He quit both of them and headed out to California,to do what he always wanted to do: start a porn business.

 

Castiel was addicted to gay porn, but he always knew he could do better. The story lines on gay porn sites were ridiculous, the hook ups sloppy and the basic lighting and the way they were filmed were amateurish. Cas wanted excellence and he was rich enough and stubborn enough to get it done.

 

He found a studio, hired the best cameramen, lighting guys, make up artists and set designers money could buy. He hired actors who were full-on gay, not just so-called straight guys who would do gay for money. He began making the best movies ever seen and became wildly successful.

 

Always on the lookout for new talent, he held auditions once a month. He had his best Alphas and omegas come in to give each guy auditioning a fair chance. He would watch them have sex, walking around them and looking from every angle. He chose few.

  
  


One audition day, Charlie, the production assistant, came to Castiel’s office saying that the men were ready for their auditions, but there was only one omega today. Castiel walked out to look at the five Alphas, and one omega who were waiting.

 

The Alphas were all good-looking, and Castiel had Charlie call in some omegas to work with them. He left the man who was auditioning as a omega to sit and wait. One by one, the Alphas performed and Castiel was not impressed with any of them.

 

At last, he went to look at the man who was auditioning as the omega. He had to stop and suck in a breath. The man was drop-dead gorgeous. He had reddish-brown hair, deep green eyes and a jaw you could cut yourself on. Castiel asked his name and the reply was ‘Dean Winchester.’ 

 

“Not your porn name, I take it?” Castiel was smiling at the guy.

 

The guy sort of blushed and replied that he didn’t have a porn name picked out yet.

 

Castiel chuckled. “We’ll take care of that if I hire you. Now, strip”

 

Dean stood up and began to take his clothes off. The more skin that got revealed, the more interested Castiel became. He scented something from Dean, something  _ good _ .

 

But Castiel was nothing but professional. He told Charlie to go get Benny. Benny was his most gifted Alpha, well-hung and had real staying power. 

 

Benny arrived and looked at Dean. “Nice meat, brotha. I’m gonna enjoy this,”

 

Dean blushed again. Castiel was taken with the guy and how shy he appeared, but the fact that he was auditioning for a porn job belied that. 

 

Benny led Dean to a bed. He kissed Dean, who responded very nicely in Castiel’s opinion. Benny pushed Dean onto the bed and straddled Dean’s thighs. He kissed him more, and they were obviously enjoying it.

 

Then Benny worked his mouth down over Dean’s throat, his chest and his belly. Dean’s very nice cock sprung to attention, as did Benny’s. Benny grabbed Dean’s cock and pulled the foreskin back, revealing a drop of pre cum. He put his mouth to it and Dean groaned.

 

Castiel was getting worked up, He never got excited by these auditions. He squirmed in his chair. He started envisioning himself over Dean, Dean’s cock in his mouth and he got hard. 

 

He was angry at himself. He watched Benny slide one finger into Dean’s ass and Dean groaned. Benny pushed his finger in and out, and exclaimed, “Damn! Brotha, you tight!” Dean slicked and Cas was almost felled by the scent.

 

Benny worked two fingers into Dean. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned. Benny was grinning from ear to ear. He found Dean’s prostate and rubbed it. Dean’s eyes got big and he gasped. 

 

Cas was watching everything. He was still hard and his breath was getting short. He started to not want Benny to fuck this one. He’d never had a reaction like this before, but he was definitely feeling… what? Surely not jealousy? He didn’t even know Dean.

 

Finally Benny had three fingers in Dean and was moving them around to open Dean up. Dean’s cock was dripping pre cum. Cas licked his lips.

 

When Benny grabbed his cock and was about to stick it into Dean’s ass, Cas jumped up and yelled, “Stop! Benny, you’re not doing good enough. Get off him.”

 

Benny looked confused, but did as he was told. Dean looked scared. Benny grabbed his cock and squeezed it, saying, “What? I did what I always do… you gonna leave me like this?”

 

Cas growled, “Go jack off or get another omega to fuck.” He turned to Dean and said, “Come with me.”

 

Dean got up, with a confused look on his face and his hard cock just bobbing up and down as he followed Cas to his office.

 

When they got there, Cas turned to Dean and said, “I’m gonna fuck you. Any objections?”

 

Dean just shook his head no and laid down on the futon bed that Cas kept in the corner. He spread his legs and said, “You’re the boss.”

 

Cas pulled off his clothes and straddled Dean. He was half hard still, and it didn’t take him long to get fully hard. He pulled Dean’s legs up. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and locked his ankles. His slick was running freely’

 

When Cas slid into Dean, it was mind-blowing. He was really tight, and hot inside and just amazing. Cas groaned and pushed in all the way, listening to Dean moan.   
  
He pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Dean, held for a moment and then pushed back in. Dean groaned and mumbled. “Oh god yes…”

 

Cas wanted to pound Dean into the mattress but he held himself in check. He went slow, slower than he wanted. He wanted to see Dean’s reaction.    
  
Dean groaned and whimpered, “Faster… harder… please….”

 

This was what Cas was waiting for. He slammed into Dean with everything he had. Dean was gasping, “Oh god, yes…. It’s….. Goooooood…”

 

Cas scented Dean’s neck. Dean smelled so good, and Cas’ mind said, “Mate.”  Cas kept fucking Dean, Dean kept moaning and Cas’ knot began to swell.  Cas’ mind was screaming, “Mate! Yours… your mate…” 

 

Cas didn’t think, he just scented Dean’s neck again, and Dean rolled his head to give Cas access to it. Cas bit. He bit hard, right where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. Cas tasted blood in his mouth, and he licked. 

 

Dean gasped at the bite. His eyes got big and he said, “Alpha? You… you mated me?”

 

Cas groaned and fucked Dean as hard as he could. “You’re mine, my mate. No one else gets to have you…  _ my _ mate.” He felt his knot get as big as it could and he pulled back. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled them towards him as he thrust. 

 

Dean opened up for Cas’ knot then clenched and they were tied. Cas had the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever had. He filled Dean with cum, over and over again. He came so much that Dean’s belly pooched out a little with it.

 

When Cas tied him, Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came all over his belly. “Alpha… mate... “ he groaned. He opened his eyes and looked at Cas. He knew this was meant to be. He’d smelled Cas the second he came in the room and he wanted Cas so much, it hurt.

 

As they lay together, waiting for Cas’ knot to go down, Cas smiled at Dean and said, “I guess we need to get to know each other better.” Dean smiled shyly and said, “I think I know everything I need to know right now, mate.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
